Life is Crazy
by Dragoon606
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the bladebreakers and how there life is crazy.I suck at summarys... This is my first story so sorry if it sucks also if you read thank u for u time i hope u enjoyed it  that sounds cheese...


(Ray POV)

"Hey Ray are u ready?" I hear Tyson ask(it would be the six time he asked me in five mins!) as he walks into the kitchen were am currently placing a cake on the table.

Now u might be asking why am I placing a cake on the table and what Tyson talking about? Well for

Starters today Kai birthday and Max,Tyson,and me wanted to throw Mr. Sourpuss(as Tyson calls him) a

Party so we spented all night getting ready for it and about to wake Kai up.

"For the six time Tyson we have to wait till Tala and Max to get back from the store before we wake Kai up" I say as I carefully put the cake on the table.

"What taking them so long they should have been here by now,am staving!" Tyson yell

"Since when ,are u not staving" I said while rolling my eyes

"Hey what are u trying to say I eat a lot? A guy got to eat!" Tyson yell as he waved his hands around in my face…..

"Yes,u could run a restaurant out of business"I whispered all though it was hard not to laugh at the face Tyson was making,it looked like he was a red balloon.

"Hey I hear that! And if you think that am going to let u say that and get away with it your wrong!" as soon as Tyson said those words I started to fall to the floor laughing so hard.

Then I feel something hit my face it taste like strawberrys? The cake! I wipe away the sweet strawberry scent to see Tyson smirking while holding a peace of cake.

"It on now" with that said I jump up,grab a piece of cake and throw it a Tyson.

We must have throw cake at each other for a long time because (a)before I know it me and Tyson are looking around the kitchen for food to throw at each other and (b) we are covered in food.

"WHAT ARE U GUYS DOING? WERE PLAINING A PARTY NOT A FOOD FIGHT!" me and Tyson look up to see a very angry Tala and a laughing Max in the doorway.

"Well u see we-" I started

"ALL RIGHT FOOD FIGHT AM IN !" save by Max thank u. Max than run to the living room.

"I though he said-"

SLAM

Tyson falls to the ground ,well that answered Tyson question

"You will pay for that Max!" Tyson said jumps up looking for for him why we were have our food fight we used all of the food and now Max is the only one with food.

"Oh ya Tyson? You and Ray used up all the food and am the only one with food left so I think your going to pay."Max said with a smirk on his face.I really don't like the look of his face right now…."Tala care to join me?" oh ya I forgot about Tala even being here.

"I would love to Max" Tala said as he walks toward Max with a smirk on his face also.

"Now guys you know u love us" I try to make it better, maybe they will just go home or something. Oh wait Max and Tala stay here…were dead.

"I think not" Tala says taking some food from Max.

"FIRE!" Max shouts while me and Tyson exchange glares and look back with big eyes.

"Ahhhh" me and Tyson sream as cupcakes,cookies,cake,and strawberry hit us,hey wait is that orange? Oh shoot it going to hit my fac-

SLAM

"Ahh" I groan in pain as I get up off the floor "No fair u can't use orange they hurt(A/N they really do hurt,I got hit by one before!"

"Your right Ray,we will just use apple than" Tala say picking up an apple. Wait how does that help they hurt to?.

"That not fair there almost the same thing" Tyson said dodging an apple,wow who knew he could move that fast? "Tala you aim like a 5 year old" oh Tala looks like he going to kill Tyson.

"OH YA WHAT ABOUT NOW" as soon as Tala said that he started to throw apple rapidly,wow who knew Tala could do that? Note to self,don't make a Russian made or u will pay.

"Tala…..I…..take….it….back"Tyson said in between get hit no more like getting killed by apples,wait does Tale have a gun in his hand?

"You better hope I aim like a 5 year old or u wouldn't have a head!" Tale says as he walks to Tyson,while Tyson on the floor crawling back toward the wall , wait on the floor? How he get on the floor ?Oh ya Tala's rapid apple of death…

"Tala ,I didn't mean it am sorry!" Tyson said while crawling back till he hit's the is Tala really going to kill Tyson? He can't do that he my best friend and plus he owns me 5 dollars! I got to save Tyson because am broke and I need to buy gloves for blading.

"Tala u can't kill him! Tyson still owns me 5 dollars!" I yell as I get in front of Tyson Tala has to shoot me first to get to Tyson ,wait a min shoot me first I don't want to died! Calm down ,Tala wouldn't shoot me and plus I got to save Tyson and than get my 5 dollars.

"Oh geez Ray and I fought u were my friend,and wait since when do I own u 5 dollars?" Tyson say while I can feel he giving me a death glare at my back.

"Rember the day I got sick?" I turn around to see him nodded his head"Well u said that if I drink your death drink than it would make me better and I bet u 5 dollar it would make me worst." I said shivering at the though."And it turned out I was sick for anther whole week because your stupid drink" I said glaring at him.

"Not true,It was a heath drink I made for u not a death drink and plus you didn't get worst u just got lazy and stay it bed all day" Tyson said smirking.

"You think I was LAZY because YOU got me sick!"He smirked ,am going to kill him than we will see who smirking."Forget saving u from Tala AM going to kill u first!" I said launching my self forward to my so call best friend as u can put it.

I pinted him to the ground and was about to punch him in the face when…..

"Yay now I can kill u both" Tala said pointing the gun at us,oh ya I forgot about Tala with a gun that now point at us….were going to die.

Me and Tyson look at each other than hug each other for dear life."Any last works?" Tala says and it doesn't sounds like he joking! I look at him like he crazy but before I get to reply Tyson beat me to it.

"Ray I just wanted to tell u that I paint Driger pink not Max!" my mouth droped open and I looked at him in shock…I kill Max for that also it toke me a week to get the paint off…plus I had to go in a beyblade tounament with a pink beyblade …that was the worst tounament in my life.

"It was you! I got kill by Ray for that!" bet u can guess who that was, surprising he stop laughing to say anything…..

"Well enough chatting good bye" Tala said as he pulls the tricker. I closed my eyes shut….good bye good sweet life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" me and Tyson screamed are heads off….hey wait a min shouldn't we be dead by now? I slowly open my eyes to see Max and Tala rolling on the floor laughing there heads off…..wait a min what going on here?

"What why aren't we dead" Tyson says good he said it before me that way I don't have to look like an idiot because we all know Tyson can be an idiot sometimes but me no way(A/N *couches* sure Ray sure Ray:Am right here u know)

"Haha oh that great but any way idiots it a pop gun not a real one!" Tala saids than busts out laughing again…..stupid Tala and his stupid jokes I should have know…..

"Oh man u should have seen your faces you were like no don't shoot" Max said finally stops laughing…about time.

"Don't forget the part they screamed there heads off" Tala said standing up

"You bastard am going to kill u!" Tyson says as he picks up an orange and throws it toward Tala but Tala saw it coming and ducked so the orange barely miss him but as somebody turned the corner it hit them…

"WHAT THE HEl-" he never did get to complete that sentence.

Everybody stood there shocked at who the orange hit because it hit no one other than Kai Hiwatari the worst people u want to get mad. Kai looked like he was going to kill someone….but before he could say anything I got a idea I just hope everybody catches on…

"Happy birthday Kai,we made all of this for u!" am either died or saved by the look on Kai face am died.

"What do u thing your doing?" Tyson whispered in my ear.I walked over to Kai but turned to Tala,Max,and Tyson mouching 'follow my lead or were going to die' as I made my way towards the door

"Kai I hope u love your birthday present and I hope u have a great-"I was cut off by Kai blocking my path….am so dead .

"Were do u think your going Ray?" Kai said in a cold angry voice….how do I get my self in this mess?

"Well have fun Kai beating up Ray we will be going now" Tyson said as he makes his way out of the kitchen but stop by Kai just like me…some friend Tyson is he was going to leave me for Kai to beat the living day light out of me.

"Why don't you all stay so I can beat all of you up than my birthday would be great" Kai said as he glared at me and Tyson,if looks could kill me and Tyson would be on the floor in 1.1 sec. lucky for us looks can't kill. But were still going to die form Kai rath.(A/N did I spell that right?)

"Tyson,Ray duck!" Max yells as I turn around I see Max pick up an orange and it finally clicks what he going to do I duck down fast but stupid Tyson has a confused look on his face.

"Max I don't see a duck whe-" I cut Tyson off by pulling him down on the floor and just in time to because Max throws the orange with power and it hit Kai on the face hard with a

BLAM!

Kai falls to the floor ,wow who knew Max had that must power?

"Run if you want to live!" Tala yells as he,Max,and Tyson run for the door but I just stand there.

"Ray come on u hear Tala if you want to live RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Tyson yells with makes Max and Tala look back with a confused look on there face. I guess there wondering why am not moving…well it because I got an idea.A bright one this time.

I jump up and run to the closet and pull out a broom and a bucket and throw it to Kai who now is starting to stand up "Happy Birthday Kai,I hope u like cleaning because the kitchen needs it!" I say as I run to the door where Tyson is waiting for me.

"RAY,TYSON,MAX,TALA AM GOING TO KILL U!" Kai says as he start to run after now me and Tyson have catch up with Tala and Max and we are currently runing for our lifes.

The End


End file.
